Tales of SOFONIA Book 1
by boyssme
Summary: Imagine if every story created by mankind could coexist within a single universe where there are no boundaries. Truly, a world where any crossover could be possible, would be incredible. But, when the ultimate shroud of evil shows up, Galactic War is its result, and countless worlds stand united against the darkness. Welcome, to S.O.F.O.N.I.A., the world of worlds. Updated often.


Tales of S.O.F.O.N.I.A.

Book 1

(Superior One)

A Story by Mark Willingham

(Thank You, fellow reader, for deciding to read my story. WARNING: This is very long. I suspect I'll make possibly 16 large chapters in this book, and another 14 in another book later on. Be prepared, for this story has: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, and Dramatic Situations!

And also, this story has characters you may or may not recognize in other media. They are there to help tell a story. You'll see a lot of "sight-jumping" from one character's view to another's. Like many stories, this one has heroes and villains. Protagonists and Antagonists.

A Ying and a Yang. Good vs. Evil.

Many who may read this would probably ask themselves,"What might this tale be about? A clichéd story of a child born for greatness? A hero who is taught how to use his supernatural powers for good, to fight bad guys, and save those in danger? Like Superman? Is this story a soap opera-esque drama of stillborns, cheating of others, and family degradement? A children's nursery rhyme about singing ducks and frog princes? Or, is it a magical, fantasy adventure, where main characters work together to save their world from an evil dragon, wizard, demon, or overlord? Maybe it's an epic about the future, where time travel is a plot device, and something went wrong, so we gotta go BACK TO THE PAST." Or FUTURE. Or whatever.

Truthfully, this story, is supposed to be unlike other stories. Most everything that may be assumed will happen, won't. And vice versa. This is supposed to break common stereotypical writing, or typing in this case. Surprises will come. Expectations will be shattered. And logic, will be broken.

As a side note, if there are ANY misspellings, grammar mistakes, plot holes, story inconsistencies, or other, PLEASE say so in your review. I encourage corrections, if characters or elements are misaligned with the facts. I also encourage questions regarding the story, and happen to be working on a guide regarding this story for definitions, backstories, and etc.)

 **Story Break**

 **(You'll see these a lot. As you read the story, the story will take a "break", as then you will see from a reader's perspective. After a break we get back into the main plot. This is to give a feeling that besides reading a story and getting into it, that we get to see how others may react. It's just a unique little feature I decided to add. The bars above and below each one signify when the break begins and ends. It's supposed to help readers not get confused on which plot is which.)**

 _Chapter-Part Names_

 _Under each part for each chapter will be a character's name, representing the point of view you would now be, well, "viewing". As stated above, you will hop about to different perspectives often, so simply just expect it each part, and there shouldn't be any issues. Each name will be under each part's name, looking like this:_

 __Name of character__

{{{*Writer's Note: Any underlines in this story references other places, ideas, stories, etc. outside of this book, so I will leave summarized factoids about each underline to not let the reader feel confused. Or at the very least feel not left out of the loop. Thank you again, and enjoy! }}}

PROLOGUE:

... ... ...He awoke... ... ...

He opened his eyes and looked down at his hands…What was in his hands? Something... ... ...strange. Something... ... ...dark. This strange dark something looked like a tiny purple sliver of a crystal which had broken off a larger jewel. It was so small…yet felt so powerful. He then looked at his other hand, his right, and saw a staff, with strange, circular runes covering it. On its top, was a blue diamond-like crystal, slightly glowing, the size of his hand. He observed the strange object in his right. Then, he pulled the bluish crystal out, and replaced it with the purple sliver. The moment it touched the spot on top the staff, it grew, at an incredible rate. After just a few seconds, it had formed into a perfect diamond shape. He then felt his head, and found a large top hat. Then he looked down at his feet, and saw he was wearing large, black boots. He was bewildered, yet it felt so familiar.

"I'm wearing a cape, aren't I?", he said to himself. Reaching behind him, sure enough, was a cape. He slowly started remembering why he was here, what he was doing, and what had happened. Anger shot through him, and he shouted at the top of his lungs,"CURSE YOU BEN TURLINGTON! I SHALL HAVE MY VENGEANCE! YOU AND YOUR FAMILY WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIVES!" In a sudden instant, he destroyed the Damoid prison with which he was held in.

With ultimate power on his side now, he planned a course of action that would utterly change the way and order of life in the universe forever. "I won't just conquer his planet", he connived," I won't just conquer multiple planets, I won't just conquer this galaxy, no... ...I WILL CONQUER THE UNIVERSE!" He cackled out loud to himself, then sneered,"Prepare yourself, so-called master sword-wielder, for things are about to get... ...interesting." Heading in the direction towards a nearby global news station, he planned to make his reappearance... ... ...

... ... ...fantastically entertaining. For he had returned, and nothing was able to stop him now from his plan of action.

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

 **Story Break 1**

"Grandpa, could you read us a story?" A small group of children had gathered around a rocking chair in front of a fireplace. The tallest of them had asked. They heard creaking, as the wooden floor always creaked, and saw a hunched over older fellow proceeding toward the chair, with a large book of sorts. He responded,"Certainly, Lilian, I'd be willing to tell you and your friends a story." He sat back in the old rocking chair, pulled up the old book from under his arm, and opened it to the beginning. "What's that book, Mr. Prower?" "An old journal/history book of a time long ago, young Pelvy." "You mean," a third child piped up, "Of when You were little?" "Not quite, little Betsy, but close. This book I have in my hand tells about a time many years ago, when the world you see today was different, alliances were still being formed, planets still being discovered regularly, etc. For this is a story about a long time ago when the Great Unification Period occurred, and the Grand-Scale Galactic War for Sofonia was fought. For this is from the account of one who witnessed it and partook in the war of worlds. Let's dive straight into the beginning. Here we go. We start back in the day when our first witness was on a mission... ... ..."

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

{Chapter 1: The Return / Part 1: My Story}

_Ben_

 _(On? Is this on? Storyteller on? *Ding* Ok, ok, let-let's start in 3...2...1...)_ James. James Turlington. James William Turlington. That's my name. But everyone calls Ben. So, just call me Ben. I insist... ... ...Anyhoo, my story starts way back when I was little, a one-year old actually. My mother, Elizabeth Juliana Turlington, had been with child with my sister, Rosa Charlotte Turlington, and was riding in the back seat with her baby, while her husband, Peter Noah Turlington, who was driving their car back to home. In great expectation, I waited to see my mommy and daddy come back, unbeknownst to me they had a new sibling for me to meet. After my babysitter, Mia, had told me my parents were finally coming home after a week and a half, you could imagine my joy after being away from them for so long, at least in a child's mind as mine. That was the day that changed my life forever.

My life changed to see my sister? No...for this was not meant to be. There had been several complaints at the time from the local town that at a small turn around a hill next to a deep lake, the metal barriers that kept cars from potentially falling off the steep turn into the water had begun to loosen, with just two weeks prior a truck slid on some ice coming down, and rammed the barrier, with the wall nearly breaking apart, and the truck very nearly falling off the edge. A danger sign had been put up, with promises from the mayor that the barriers would be fixed whenever he got the time for it. He had been busy with constructing a new park to try to get more tourists and such to come to increase the city of Thriftwood's popularity again. In was on this very day, the day my parents were coming back, that the mayor announced he would see to it that it was repaired...the very next day. It was then that the worst happened. And I was never the same... ... ...

It was winter. The month of December. Sleet and snow all over. Walkways, bridges, roads, covered in ice. I remember it all, as if it were happening right now. Looking out the open window, I waited for them to appear from the behind the hill. Our house was close by it. Just a few more minutes, 3 or less, and they would be home. Just one more turn and then straightway to the house. Closer, they came. Even closer. Even more closer. Nearing the turn. Starting to turn. Turning. Sliding. I could see my parents screaming. Yelling. Crying. Attempting to stop turning. Unable to stop the sliding. Heading for the edge. Going over the edge. Into the Lake. Splash!

It had happened so fast. Peeking out from the open window, watching all this. I turned around to tell Mia, "Momma 'N Dadda go SPLASH!" She giggled at me and said,"Mommy and daddy won't go splash, Jamie, it's too cold to go Splash." I repeated my statement to her again, this time pointing out the window, "Momma 'N Dadda go SPLASH!" "What do you mean Jamie..." Peering out, she saw the car half submerged. It was their car. Her expression changed to a concerned look, then to dread. Then she started screaming,"OH NO! NO NO NO! I GOT TO GET HELP!" She rushed to the phone, dialed 911, and told the receiver on the other side that a car had fallen off The Turn into Bunsing Lake. Standing there confused, I must have figured that it was a new game of Mia's, and proceeded to shout back to her. When she gave me a scared look, I stopped shouting and stood there. Something wasn't right. Something was wrong. Mia wasn't normally like that, I thought to myself. I then asked if I could go see mommy and daddy. She responded in a scared tone,"Not now sweetheart, I'll take you over to Mr. Turner. He'll watch you while I go get help."

Now Mr. Turner was a peculiar man, even up to when he died when I was 22. He had helped my father with buying our house when my parents were nearly rock-bottom due to unemployment. But while a businessman, he was very good with children, babies in particular. Ever since I was born, he had a kindness toward me like as if he were my grandfather, yet he had no family, wife, or kids of his own. He even helped take baby-sit when Mia was out of town from time to time. An elderly man, who seemed to be in his late sixties, he had a few bald spots on his head, a quite large beard that grew out, and big, round, green eyes that seemed to sparkle in joy upon the sight of me or any other young being. Though he was always so queer when it came to clothing. It was always mismatched. One day he would wear overalls over a nice dress shirt. Or put on a pajama shirt with a pair of slacks. What probably was the most unusual about him was that he didn't know his age. He had said that maybe it was in his early fifties, but his appearance age-wise said otherwise. So back on track, Mia headed to a nearby mobile home, carrying me, and banged on its door, knocking on it in a hurried pace. When no one came she cried, "MR. TURNER, MR. TURNER HELP!" After a few seconds, the door opened, and there stood the old man himself. He exclaimed confusingly,"What in the name of everything sacred is wrong, darling?!""THE TURLINGTON'S, THEY DROVE INTO...TH-THE LAKE...!" stated Mia, starting to break down in front of the old timer. In an instant, he had gotten on his raincoat and and came out the door. Unable to speak, she quickly handed me to Mr. Turner and started running toward the lake. A rescue team had already begun going out with a raft to the sinking van. A small yet growing crowd watch from afar, and even a news van had parked nearby, with its crew setting up for a recording. Me and my substitute sitter watched from afar, with him wishing for the best. I then heard a noise, a siren, looking around for the source of it, I saw an ambulance. It slowed down, then stopped near the area where the raft had set off. Fearing the worse, Mia, Mr. Turner, and the bystanders looked in despair, but still had hope. It wouldn't prepare us though, for the shock that would soon follow... ... ...

My life... ... ...was never the same. You can imagine how it would have felt to see your parents lying in the raft, quiet and still. Cold, empty, and lifeless. That's what I saw. Although the heroic gentlemen had attempted to save my parents, they were too late. The water had already seeped into the vehicle way before anyone had arrived. There, the men found a man, a woman, and a child. The adults had been hugging each other before their demise, with a little baby in the midst of their arms. Drowned. The utter horror of the sudden realization that you have no parents anymore. No family. No hugs. No kisses. No sweet good-nights. Not anymore... ... ...

After the funeral, I was taken to live in Thriftwood's Belkin Orphanage, founded by none other than a man named _*_ _Thump*_... ... ...named Matthew Belkin. It was a large, yet tidy, building, housing many a child, from infant to teen. Because of Thriftwood's small populace, however, not many parents or even infertile couples wanted a child. Thriftwood wasn't exactly a celebrity city. It was more of a recent endeavor by the country's government to get more tax money off its citizens. Not many lived their, with a staggering populace of over 120+. Thus I was alone for a good while. With only an old maid, Ms. Farthing, and the owner, Mr. Gibson, I felt ever so alone often, since none of the other children would converse or even acknowledge my existence. I felt very odd whenever I was around the others, feeling like I didn't belong there. Luckily, my _*Click*_... ... ... my old sitter Mia and Old Man Turner never forgot about me, and often visited when they could. With Mia being engaged to her fiance, Matt Straemberg, she was only _*Squeek*... ... ..._ able to come by for a few weeks before getting married and setting off on a cruise for their anniversary. So Mr. Turner kept me company instead. We would play games like chess, hopscotch, Uno, you name it. He never seemed to grow weary of spending time with me, always willing to keep me happy and _*Klink*_... ... ...and entertained. As time went on, I eventually did get adopted by a lovely couple known as the Telbins. At first distant, I eventually grew close to them, and I could once again connect with parents like I had when I was younger. Thankfully I... _"Honey why are you talking to yourself?"_

 _Ergh, I'm gonna have to start over again. *Sigh* You'd think it would be easy to do this but..._ I sighed, turned around, and then replied to the person who stood behind me. "Val, can't you see that I'm making my memoir?" "By talking to yourself out loud? I could hear you from the restroom." "No, I was using the DIY Storybook Maker app to make a little biography. I was just getting to the good stuff until well... ...you came up." "Oops. Sorry honey. Where were you in your retelling? And why are you talking while you do it? You can just simply type it without reading it out loud." Another sigh from me. Clearly, she didn't know what was up. "Hun, first of all, I was in the part where I got adopted. Second, I'm talking out loud because the device is both using my voice to narrate and type everything I say." "Sooooo, you're being lazy and instead of typing it yourself, you'll have the device do it for you?"... ...There was silence for a moment, then I said shaking my head, "Never mind, it's probably best to pause. We are almost near our destination anyway..." "I'm sorry hun, for interrupting you. Maybe I could continue it while you're gone?", Valerie offered. Heh, that woman sure knew how to drive me crazy, but she was a true helpmate. I didn't want her to worry about me. Letting her have a go at it would keep her entertained, and any fearful thoughts at bay. Plus, I didn't think she would last long to Vincent's scientific seminars. His talks could be rather, extended. Would be a shame to come back to a wife talked to death by a long winded engineer, heh heh. At least he meant well. I stood up and proceeded to the automatic sliding doors to leave. "Be careful, k?" "I will Val." "I love you hun." "I love you too, Val." As I exited my room and headed down the hall toward the Televator, I heard running behind me. "Wait hun! Let me at least see you off," she pleaded. "Honey, I won't be gone for very long, it's just a encounter with the planet's leaders to assure GSPO's protection." "I know, but seeing you off would ease my nerves." "But Val... ..." "I'm seeing you off, and that's that." My word, there was no reasoning out of it with this woman. But she loved me very dearly, and I understood why she couldn't bear to not see me off after last time... ... ...

Put in simple terms, I had been sent on a mission by the GSPO to help both known and unknown systems from the forces of evil; that is, if they so desired help. After a few small assignments in some local planets, I now was faced with the biggest task ever given to me, to go to the unknown regions of space and peacefully present a chance for the unknown races of beings to receive any needed preparation, protection, and whatever else required to fight the darkness that was coming. Unfortunately, it not as easy as it sounded, but you get the idea.

In the hanger, I was met by the Chief of Engineering himself, Vincent Coarelli, my nearest and dearest friend ever since we met. Well sort of. Upon noticing me striding toward my star fighter, he said, "Well, Ben, she's all ready to go. Main engine optimized, schematics updated, GPS enhanc-""That's good to hear Vinc, not that I was doubting you for a second. Your Steel-heart Gliders are simply amazing, even for their time." "Ah, it was nothing Ben, just a simple combination of advanced technological blueprints fused with Sophotaini- - -"That's pretty cool Vince, but I need to head out." "Oh, alright, sorry for rambling, heh." With a embarrassed grin he ran over to the door lock control panel to await my departure. I climbed into the cockpit, activated the ship, had the cockpit window closed, and proceeded to fly off. I gave a wave back to Valerie's waving and a thumbs up to Vincent. Vincent got the heads up and pulled down the door, and I flew my glider off the Centurion-class star ship, into the seemingly empty void of space. A familiar voice stated, "Hyper-boost to selected destination is ready, sir." "Ah, Milton! I didn't know Vincent implemented your AI into the ship." "He wanted to surprise you, sir," the voice responded cheerfully. "Well then, prepare to hyper-boost. Onward to the planet [ **1** ]Mobius!" After a few seconds, the Boost Drive had properly located me to the planet. But before continuing on, I thought over another subject that had bothered me years ago. _Who would have thought,_ I thought to myself, _that **they** would be_ _here after all my searching?_ _Certainly was surprising. And quite well timed. To search "all over" for years, give up thinking it was hopeless, and then come back after just one year to find what your looking for just a system away from ours. With **them** now in reach, and me now assigned to their planet, would they still remember me?_ My pondering would soon be answered once I arrived. _Better to just wait and see... ... ..._

 **[** **1** ]: Planet where both humans and anthropomorphized animals live in harmony, having a more recent futuristic vibe to. Anthro-animals are called "Mobians".

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

{Chapter 1: The Return / Part 2: Rambles}

_Tails_

"[ **1** ]Tails, are you sure you don't need any help?" [ **2** ]Zooey asked. I emerged from under the oddly built cobalt blue jet plane I was repairing and replied, "No, not really. Why Zoe?" "Well, I didn't want you to be late for our picnic with the Freedom Fighters. You know, my introduction? I would feel less nervous if you were there..." Ah, yes, I had forgotten about that. The vixen had been awaiting to meet the legendary [ **3** ]Freedom Fighters, very close friends of mine, to see if she could possibly join their team. I was trying to repair my plane so we could take a ride in it to our rendezvous. However, I had underestimated how long it would take.

Now, Zooey at first didn't seem like the kind who would be interested in working with a freelance world-saving group. Quite a bit out of her league. She enjoyed peaceful walks, picnics, tea time, [ **4** ]fuzzy puppies... ... ...everything you'd expect from a girly girl. After seeing me and them in action against [ **5** ]Eggman's rogue forces, named the Egg Remnant, attempting to overthrow the government of the Kingdom of Acorn, she gained a strange intrigue in their work. I wouldn't thought for a second that Zooey, out of everyone I knew, would be capable of fighting, or really doing anything but be captured or faint in a situation like that. But then, there was Zooey, defeating the stereotype, after that [ **6** ]robot invasion that occurred months ago. It was pretty crazy. And to think we met under the strangest of circumstances... ... ...

Our relationship at first was just an acquaintanceship. We met the first time after inadvertently saving her and dozens of other girls from a music mind-control scheme involving pop star [ **7** ]Justin Beaver. Yeah, crazy. I couldn't have made that up myself even if I had tried. Long story short, we saved Justin's fans from the mind control, played awesome band music for them instead, then signed our names on photographs of us for the remainder of the night. It was there I met Zoe. Long crimson dress, singular white button, matching red slippers and red bracelets. And her face, light yellow fur, small black nose, and big, deep cerulean eyes…err…..I'm getting off track. She thanked me for the performance and asked me for my name."Tails, it's Tails." "Tails? Why do you call yourself…Oh, is it the two tails?" I blushed nervously for a second and said, "Yes, yes it is... ...erm... ...good night!" I quickly flew away in a hurry, with her staring up in confusion at my departure. Yep, not the best introduction to someone you like. It got worse when I couldn't even talk to the girl and went through multiple hijinxs to impress her, going so far that even Eggman had to step in and set me straight by having me be myself, before proceeding to destroy the originally named Unnamed village. After I stepped in, saved Zooey from Eggman's [ **8** ]Giant Robot (That's its actual name), and saved the day, I got an appreciation kiss from her on the cheek. A step up from awkward bird rituals ([ **9** ]Sticks' idea)... ... ...Sigh, I'm rambling. Basically, it had been a crazy year for not only me, but everyone. How so? Well, take for example the fact that Eggman helped me be myself in front of Zooey, after me having earlier said that his rogue forces were being defeated by the Freedom Fighters. That doesn't make any sense. Neither did last year.

It has been two years since Eggman's last evil plot, which is a surprise, considering his limitless hatred for [ **10** ]Sonic, and his relentless personality which has kept him a threat after all these years. He wouldn't give up no matter how many times we destroyed his machines, stopped his [ **11** ]Eggman Land plots, and freed creatures put under slavery or [ **12** ]roboticization. Pretty dedicated dude. That's what made it all the stranger when he just, stopped, and wasn't heard or seen from ever since.

After all these years, had he finally given up? It seemed that way. It was a year of celebration. With the entire planet of Mobius free from his reign of destruction, everyone in the world was relieved. We, the Freedom Fighters, were held in the highest regard worldwide. While that didn't mean evil was completely gone, we had seemingly ended a crisis that had existed for far too long. We figured for sure Eggman would make an sneak attack during the festivities, but he didn't, which was odd. We awaited his arrival in some form for the rest of the year, with even [ **13** ]G.U.N. doing routine recon missions for any suspicious activity. Nothing. Zilch. Notta. With the first year nearly ended, we just gave up. He wasn't coming, nor could he be found. With the planet finally free (technically), we took up hobbies and even jobs we had never thought would occur in our lives due to Eggman's never ending evil scheming. Then, the second year happened. And boy, it was a doozy.

When year two hit, it hit like a truck. At first, the beginning months passed normally, until April 1st. Then, everything changed. It just makes no sense though. First an enormous white beam from space, engulfing our entire planet. Islands and continents either appearing or changed. And the memories, Oh, the memories. It flooded it like it did back when the [ **14** ]Genesis Wave hit…but this time, I remembered multiple adventures and events that didn't add up, yet still happened. Whether me helping a seed alien from a destructive race of beings called the [ **15** ]Metarex, living here in the Unnamed Village, living on the mainland helping the Freedom Fighters fight Eggman, etc. All these memories, yet no explanation as to how or why. Thought it didn't affect everyone, as Zooey has no new memories, and others we met and talked to said the same (Tails). But now that I think about it, could it have been (Tails...) Eggman who did it? Could it be possible that we had another near catastrophic (Taaaailllllsss...) Genesis Wave? Would he do it again, for the third time? My word, **he might!** (Tails?) I should do a scan of space to make sure their isn't a nearby super weapon we missed! I need to (Tails!) hurry! If I keep wasting time with this stupid plane, we might have another crisis on our… "Mobius to Tails, Hello? Tails!" I looked up and saw a concerned Zooey standing above me. I snapped out of my crazy imagination and said, "Oh, sorry, got too deep in my thoughts. Yes?" "We're late!" she quickly replied.

[ **1** ]: Mobian Male Fox based off of video game character of same name.

[ **2** ]: Mobian Female Fox of same age to Tails. Based off of the Sonic Boom TV series character of the same name.

[ **3** ]: Famously known group of peace keepers that have fought multiple times to save their home Mobius from tyranny and other threats.

[ **4** ]: Reference to the Fuzzy Puppy brand of plastic miniature toy dogs used for a board game, officially introduced in the Sonic Boom TV series.

[ **5** ]: Infamous evil scientist known to have been almost always the reason Mobius is in peril. Named after video game character of same name. (You get the picture)

[ **6** ]: Reference to the time Zooey helped battle invading robots from the sky, referencing the Sonic Boom TV series.

[ **7** ]: Has-been small-time pop star who was freed from mind control himself during a concert battle. From Sonic Boom TV Series.

[ **8** ]: It's name literally describes what it is. Think King Kong, but mechanical looking, one eye, and legs replaced with treads.

[ **9** ]: Mobian Female Badger, or Sticks the Badger, from the Sonic Boom TV Series. Friend of Tails.

[ **10** ]: Mobian Male Hedgehog, or Sonic the Hedgehog, famous hero of Mobius, arch-nemesis of Eggman, creator of the Freedom Fighters, and chili-dog lover extraordinaire. From the video games of the same name.

[ **11** ]: Plot to turn a large portion of the planet, if not the entire thing, into a Eggman-themed park of evil.

[ **12** ]: Process Eggman stole from Sonic's "Uncle" Chuck.

[ **13** ]: The Guardian Units of Nations, a mostly human organization that operates world-wide to act as both a peacekeeping force and a military group.

[ **14** ]: An event which occurred several years back, that basically was a dimensional reset.

[ **15** ]: Alien beings who threatened to destroy the universe of all living creatures except plants. Stopped by Tails a few years ago. (Currently, all these different plot lines have no explanation as to how they all connect, but that's intentional)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

{Chapter 1: The Return / Part 3: Overdue}

_Sonic_

"You seen him yet?" "No, not yet Sonic," [ **1** ]Sally replied. I pondered long and hard about why my little buddy hadn't showed up yet. Out of all of us, Tails was the one who was ahead on schedule, thought out strategies, planned ahead, and even kept backups for plans in case one failed. One dedicated, and incredibly smart, little guy. So, why of all times would he be late now? Probably shouldn't overthink it, he would be by soon with a reasonable explanation, then we could start the meeting, I figured. Oh well, hopefully I wouldn't be late for my 4 o'clock. I decided to lie back and view the beautiful blue sky, dotted with tiny white puffs of cloud. Our meeting with our potential new team member was the only thing in a while that seemed exciting, what with such a slow two years. Life felt pretty lame what with Egghead not around. At least for me. We had been arch nemeses for _sooo_ long, it was hard to believe the fact that Eggman, brilliant scientist and cunning leader of the [ **2** ]Eggman Empire, was gone. At first no one believed it, as he had a tendency to bounce back after each defeat of his. But then...

"Why, there they are!" said [ **3** ]Bunnie. I sat up and, without a doubt, there were the two foxes landing in Tails' plane, his Tornado X3. Finally, he had arrived. Fifteen minutes late, but here. I looked over at Sal and asked wonderingly, "What time is it?" "3:05." she responded, "Plenty of time before your race." She gave a teasing smile. "Don't worry about it Sonic, you should put effort to help your little buddy with the interview." I sighed. She was right. As always. Well, not always, but still. The spot we had chosen for the interview was pretty cool, on a large grassy green hill under a calm almost clear sky. Some trees dotted the landscape all around. Small [ **4** ]Flicky birds flew over, some pink, a few blue, and others orange.

Rushing up the hill, our late arrivals made it up panting. Though maybe Tails could have just flown up via his tails, but whatever. "Finally bud, what took you so long?...Baddies? Raiders? Rogue Egg Boss Surprise Attacks?" I asked excitedly. "Sonic, let him talk." Sally interrupted. Tails, out of breath and with his head down, looked up and said "Sorry Sonic, nothing interesting I'm afraid." "Then what took you so long, squirt?" [ **5** ]Rotor Walrus inquired. "Err, I may have been a bit engrossed into fixing the Tornado? Heh heh..." Tails confessed. "Well you're not too late," Sally replied, "at least your here." Sal then turned to face Zooey. "Well, Zooey, you ready to get started?" "Certainly Princess Acorn." Zooey responded respectfully, even to the extent of doing a little curtsy. Sally, somewhat surprised at this, sighed, smiled at her, and said, "Calling me Sally will do just fine."

[ **1** ]: Mobian Female Chipmunk princess and heir to the Kingdom of Acorn throne, as well as the Leader of the Freedom Fighters, and back-and-forth love interest for Sonic for years now.

[ **2** ]: Eggman's powerful conglomerate force that he uses to try and conquer the planet of Mobius.

[ **3** ]: Mobian Female Rabbit, or Bunnie D'Coolette, Mobian cyborg rabbit married to Antoine D'Coolette.

[ **4** ]: Race of colorful bluebird-like animals that are commonly seen on Mobius.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

{Chapter 1: The Return / Part 4: Intrigue}

_Madonna_

"Commander, what is the estimated arrival of our "important" visitor?" Silence. A minute passed before the commander responded to the questionnaire. "Soon, very soon. Are the preparations complete for his arrival?" "Yes Sir, but if I may ask... ..." "Yes?" "Excuse my curiosity, Sir, but... ...what are we meeting? I mean, what kind of intentions are they having." "Just intentions? Nothing more you wish to know?" The agent blushed a bit in embarrassment, then she replied "Well, if you don't mind me asking, can you tell me what all transpired that led to such a meeting as this that we will have soon? Again, excuse my curiosity, Sir." The agent expected a small remark from her commander for being so open on duty, but surprisingly received a small grin from him. "No worries Agent, I was going to let you off duty after the preparations were complete anyway." It was almost as if he had read her mind. A feeling a relief came over her. The commander motioned her to come sit down at his desk.

It was odd, really, seeing him in a calmer, sweeter mood. Maybe this was him away from duty. Or with his grandchildren. Whichever worked. She thought of asking about it, but decided not to, as she didn't want to come off snooty. Besides, the agent wanted to know about this "encounter" and eventual arranged contact. So she started off by asking, "So, how did this begin?" The older gentleman responded with a questioning look. "You don't know? Everyone in the world saw planet-wide transmission." "Investigation in [ **1** ]Yurashia had me busy, we weren't near the G.U.N. shuttle. Even then, we had turned communications to the lowest possible setting, to avoid detection, leaving only the crucial comms in available. By the time I got back with my team, it had been too late. Although we did start getting transmissions from other outposts across the world about it afterwards after turning it back up once the area was clear. So, I was somewhat left in the dark."

"No one told you about it in detail, especially after all this time?" The commander asked, stroking his chin. "No," she replied "I wanted to follow orders about the investigation first, and figured HQ would handle it and give me the memo, as both of our [ **2** ]other encounters were handled by you and the [ **3** ]President specifically." "Ah, well, I can't say it was wrong to put it off personally, as you put your duties first, which are more important. But to answer your first question, the intentions off of our extraterrestrials are for peaceful negotiation. And for your second question, when the transmission went out we, of course, scanned and monitored it, and to keep the public calm, we put out false information that it was a hoax created by some computer hackers playing a prank. But we knew what was up, and so did the previous President. When we were contacted personally a few months a while back, we were told by these 'extraterrestrials' that they sent out their transmission in hopes that alliances could be formed to fight against this 'Great Darkness' they proclaimed was coming. They introduced themselves as GSPO, or the Galactic Strategy and Protection Organization. Evidently, they are mostly human, if not humanoid, but also are composed of multiple other races. Not much information was given regarding this "Great Darkness" we are up against, except that a small handful of ships from GSPO's main headquarters, the planet Sophotaine, were sent to investigate a certain region of space, only to be instantaneously terminated within a mere few minutes. Before this had come a death threat from a previously troublesome marauder/terrorist, who had apparently escaped his imprisonment."

The commander paused for a minute, to let all the information he had let out sink in before continuing. It was quite a lot, but it was what had happened. "Well, that certainly seems troublesome. You would think something like this would be much more terrifying and confusing, dealing with aliens and such. But, with something like this happening now twice, a third time seems like the charm." Madonna replied with honesty. "Commander, is there anything else you can possibly tell me about our visitors?" The commander blinked twice, than replied with a bit of surprise in his voice. "Well, they obviously have space-travel technology. An ambassador is on his way actually _right_ _now._ Erm, we were given information that armed forces would most likely show up sometime after we meet up with said ambassador _if necessary._ I say that because GSPO has suspected someone here on Mobius may be feeding the enemy information, which is why armed forces may be needed in order to keep the planet out of the enemy's control. And, I think that's all we know for now." The commander sat back in his chair and turned toward his window. He then turned around and looked back at his agent. "But, if I may…"

The commander leaned in a bit, hands folded, and laid it on the desk. "Miss Garnet, I am genuinely surprised by your intrigue in this. You, in honest truth, are strong-minded and strict in practice on duty, a great trait for your positioning in [ **4** ]C.L.I.P. Yet it takes me by surprise how fascinated you are towards the meeting, the aliens, and well, the whole ordeal itself. I would have never imagined that from your personality. Tell me, what sparked this interest in the first place?" There was sudden quiet. For a rather sassy and blunt woman, she oddly seemed out of character on this day in particular. "Maybe I shouldn't have pried you like that. You can go on your leave whenever you wan- - -" "No commander, It's fine. It's just, I... ...I haven't asked that in ages..." More quietness. Then the commander did something strange, something he had never done before. He reached his hand to give a handshake, and said offeringly, "Here, let's start over. [ **5** ]Abraham Tower. Call me Abe if you like. Mr. Tower seems too stiff." Astonished, the agent responded equally, "And you can call me Madonna, if you wish, Sir, err...Abe." She paused, but then asked about the _other_ elephant in the room. "So, why are **you** like how you are today, s...Abe?"

Suddenly, the commander straightened up, and made a serious look on his face. Madonna quietly panicked. Had she gone too far with asking? She was about to apologize when…"Ahh, [ **6** ]Agent Madonna Garnet, it's good to see you again. You too, Commander." Well, she knew now why Abe seemed all of a sudden sour. Quickly composing herself, she turned to face the figure speaking by giving him a nonchalant look. "And you too, [ **7** ]Snively." " _Doctor_ Snively, to you, Agent." the midget snapped. He then turned toward the commander. "Pardon my interruption," he said sarcastically "but did I hear right that we are having an extraterrestrial meeting, and I didn't hear of it until now?!" Abraham sighed, "More like eavesdropped, but..." "That doesn't answer my question, Sir. You do realize that this sort of information is something in **my** department, that _specifically_ works in alien technology, culture, etc., and it didn't come to mind to notify **_me_** about it?" The commander opened his mouth to say something, but closed it almost immediately, and gave a look of defeat. "I guess it may have slipped my mind..." he eventually replied. Madonna felt bad for him, knowing all too well the past interactions with the doctor had been lately getting nowhere but to the doc's benefit. She stood up and said, "It's fine commander, we can continue our conversation later at an appropriate time." "Goodbye Agent Garnet." Snively piped. As she strided to the door and out of the office she heard behind her the two men talking, and thought she heard a threat from the doctor. _Sigh_ , Madonna thought to herself, _Things can't get any worse, can they, as the saying goes... ... ..._

[ **1** ]: Continent on the eastern hemisphere of Mobius.

[ **2** ]: The Black and New Black Comet incidents. Caused by an alien race known as the Black Arms, who invaded years ago.

[ **3** ]: The human president of United Federation, a nation that largely exists throughout a good portion of the planet. President's Name: Unknown (Will be referred as Thomas Wilkan)

[ **4** ]: Branch of G.U.N. that deals in interrogation, detective work, and undercover missions.

[ **5** ]: Commander Abraham Tower, the top-ranking officer within G.U.N.

[ **6** ]: Agent Madonna Garnet, an agent working under C.L.I.P.

[ **7** ]: Doctor Julian Snively, a ground-breaking scientist within G.U.N.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

{Chapter 1: The Return / Part 5: Memorial}

_Rouge_

It had been ten minutes. He was just, standing there, in complete silence, staring at the grave. Well, not a real grave, a memorial of sorts. I wanted to say something, _do something_ , but every time it came to mind, something stopped me. Like, my conscience seemed to tell me to just leave him alone for a bit. It was a special day. I looked over at [ **1** ]Omega and asked, "Hey, what time is it big guy?" The large robot took a second or two before responding, " ** _Current time: 3 P.M. Estimated time left before meeting: 80 minutes. Possibility of change in schedule: Likely. Suggestion to [2] Rouge: Motivate [3]Shadow to quickly finish his uninteresting stance of grief._**" I sighed. "No, Omega, it may seem boring to you, but it means a lot to him. It...It reminds him of his time on the ARK. Of long ago." Omega was dissatisfied with my explanation. _Again,_ s _igh, he didn't get it. And he never would_ , I thought to myself. The metal construct then went on a tangent about how illogical it was to come to this small meadow so far away from [ **4** ]Mt. Freedom. Why not just set the memorial in Shadow's quarters? Another sigh. Sometimes I wish he had a personality processor or whatcha-ma-call-it. Maybe that little goober of a fox could... ...nah. Everything had changed over the last few years. Nowadays, Sonic, his sidekick Tails, the Freedom Fighters, even the Commander, had different priorities, interests, and even personality quirks now. Especially Shadow. On the outside, he didn't seem much different, but on the inside, he was. Just how he talked, moved, acted. I could tell, at least, since I interacted with him the most out of everyone. There was more than meets the eye in him. Sure, he'd had a rough past, done things he shouldn't have, even almost kill some people, but... ... ...he had changed since then. His actions had spoken louder than his words. The memories concerning this day in particular, his memories, were still clear as day (he had told us), but he... ...at least seemed relaxed about it.

Every year on this date exactly, he would come to this small clearing under an old tree, and place the flowers he had picked on her grave. He didn't know what she had liked back then, so he picked one of each kind, made a little bouquet, then gently laid it in front of the inscription. It was... ...very moving. Eventually, Shadow finished his respects and turned around. I thought I saw him shed a tear, but I disapproved that thought. Knowing Shadow, the likelihood of him showing his feelings were 99.99% against us. I decided to remain silent as he came towards us, and I gave him a little smile. He stared at me for a few seconds, then continued walking. Once more, sigh. If only we would open up for at least once.

After a bit of trudging toward our shuttle, he said, "I... ...appreciate you two... ...accompanying me... ...today. It...helps me feel... ...a little less... ...lonely..." He trailed off. Well, at least we had that going for us. I responded to Shadow, "We were happy we could join you today. Right, Omega." The bot was about to remark in his analytical way, but luckily I stopped him in time. "Right, Omega." I said with a little more emphasis. Amazingly, he got the hint. And replied, " ** _Affirmative. All resources dedicated towards Shadow's happiness were deployed effectively._** " Fibbing or not, we managed to keep it cool for the rest of the flight in the shuttle to Mt. Freedom. From what I made out in the memo sent to us, we were having a meeting unlike any other, and had been requested for our presence to help represent all G.U.N. stood for, or something like that. At least I figured that's what it meant. But soon, we would find out. We were nearing the landing pad, and saw the Commander and the wretched Doc. Snively himself waiting. Why he was here, I could care less. We exited our vehicle and showed ourselves to the Commander, saluting him in respect. _Whatever it is that he needs us for,_ I said to myself _, I hope it's good. What could be so important as to be needing the best of G.U.N. to show up for a meeting? Not the President, that's for sure. He knows of us very well. So who then... ... ..._

[ **1** ]: Robot built by Dr. Eggman. Filled to the brim with an arsenal of weaponry. Agent of G.U.N.

[ **2** ]: Mobian Female Bat that is an agent of G.U.N.

[ **3** ]: Mobian Male Hedgehog that is also an agent of G.U.N.

[ **4** ]: Location of G.U.N. headquarters.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

{Chapter 1: The Return / Part 6: Initiation}

_Tails_

"Well then," Sally said approvingly, "I think, we are done." Everyone in the group, Freedom Fighters and initiate, held their breath. Sally glanced up from her clipboard with a look of despair, but immediately changed to give a big cheeky grin. Everyone cheered. Zooey was a bit embarrassed by all the cheering, but I gave a her a smile and a thumbs up, which soothed her emotions. "Congratulations, Zooey, welcome to the Freedom Fighters." Sally chirped. After getting congratulating high-fives and handshakes all around, [ **1** ]Rotor walked toward the center of the group and shushed everyone. He then pointed out, "You know, we haven't really given our new recruit a chance to see the [ **2** ]Sky Patrol yet. Everyone looked at each other and were in disbelief. "How the hey did we not find time to show her around, Sal?" Bunnie asked. Sal looked over at Bunnie with a surprised look, then responded, "I thought we did. Rotor, didn't you do that tour, like, two weeks ago?" "Erm, no, it got cancelled last second, remember?" was his reply.

Sal then looked over at [ **3** ]Antoine and asked, "But didn't you eventually have a small portion of our fan group come inside, 'Twan?" "I did, but zee group did not have her, no?" he answered. Zooey pointed out, "I was a bit under the weather then, sorry.", giving an embarrassed smile. Sal then looked over at Sonic, but this time giving him a frown. "And you Sonic, when we had that get together in the [ **4** ]Hedgehog Village, you _did_ remember to let everyone who came get a look inside, right?" Sonic quickly sat up. "Of course I did Sal," he said defensively, "And people did get to come and see." "Everyone?" Sonic blinked. "Yeah...except maybe a few..." Sal sighed. Again, Zooey intervened. "I was late to the party, it wasn't his fault." with yet again another nervous grin.

I decided to bring the talking to an end. "Err guys, we uh, better start soon, before the race, y'know." Sally stopped before she said anything more. In quick agreement, everyone proceeded toward our aerial base that was parked on the ground. "Erm Sal," Sonic wondered, "what time is it?" She looked at her watch and replied, "That would be 3:40. And yes, we will _still_ have time in the long run, although our tour will have to be brief." _Well, I guess it will be fine. Who here hasn't heard of being fashionably late? I bet Sonic would be fine._

 _Err...maybe I should have loaded up my Tornado before we lifted off...heh..heh... **sigh** , oh well. Thank you automated return system._

[ **1** ]: Mobian Male Walrus, or Rotor Walrus. Created the Sky Patrol.

[ **2** ]: Flying circular patrol/home ship. Has wings on sides for decoration. Houses the Freedom Fighters.

[ **3** ]: Mobian Male Coyote, or Antoine D'Coolette. Married to Bunnie D'Coolette.

[ **4** ]: Village named after Amy as of recently. Referencing Sonic Boom TV Series.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

{Chapter 1: The Return / Part 7: Threat}

_Shadow_

"All in all, we hope it goes as smoothly as possible in the next hour." I looked over at Omega and Rouge, then at the commander. "You hope?" I inquired. The commander gave a concerned look, and responded rather quickly in a hushed tone. "I say that with extreme caution in mind. Apparently Snively was, well, 'Alarmed' by me not informing him of our off-worlder's visit-to-be. And..." The commander leaned in closer, "Has threatened to have me removed from my position if I 'Slip up' again." Rouge stepped forward. "But sir, why would you be fearful of one person, especially Snively? You've dealt with his antics before, why be fearful now?" Rouge certainly was open-minded, or blunt, whichever fits best, like that Agent Garnet character. The commander heaved a heavy sigh, and replied in a somewhat despairing voice, "Unfortunately, my hands are tied concerning Snively. He may have helped create several impressive advancements in science, but he still has his shady background and personality. After the election last year, newly elected President Hudson Glendale approached Snively and offered him a very lucrative offer for position of Minister of Science, and of course Snively accepted. It was shocking enough the President did such a thing, but it became worse after hearing of Snively's rant against me about our interrogation to him, calling me out as a threatened assailant secretly trying to snuff his 'innocent' inquires and requests. That, and the fact that we were unsuccessful finding any evidence against Snively for his secret motives has proved to me to be very difficult to keep the rat 'Pleased' so I wouldn't lose my job." I pondered over what the commander had told us. It was a lot to take in, but he had made his statement clear about the seriousness of his dilemma. "So your saying that, if you lose your job as our commander here in G.U.N…" I pondered. "Somebody would need to fill my role as commander." Tower added. "And if Snively takes it…" "…then that could and would prove troublesome and maybe even dangerous for possibly you, us, the whole world, and our visiting ambassador." I finished.

It was clear something had to be done. "So then, what would you have us do?" I asked. Commander Tower stood up from his seat and turned around to face the window behind him, revealing a beautiful afternoon sun slowly descending the sky. "I wish for you to secretly carry out an investigation of Snively's activities, and see if you can find something, anything, that would help show if not confirm Snively's true nature." "You can count on us, sir." I said in a determined voice. "I second that, sir." Rouge piped up. Omega raised his arm in salute. "Our efforts shall be boosted to approximately 150% in attempts to complete our mission." The commander made a wide grin and replied with satisfaction, "I have no doubts in your performance, [ **1** ]Team Dark. However, it might be best to wait until after our meeting. Since we are all expected to be there, it would be best to avoid any potential trouble. Team dismissed." We all saluted him, then walked out of his office. "Well Shadow, it seems we have our work cut out for us. So, where to first once this is underway?" Rouge asked. "We'll figure it out later on, preferably after our meeting while Snively's busy." We waltzed down the hallway towards our individual quarters. A _fter our small preparations, and meet up, we could start with our investigation in Sniv's lab_ , I pondered in my head. _But then what? Maybe we could follow him back to the President's house when…_

" **All personnel, our ambassador will be arriving within a few seconds. May all appointed representatives please meet outside on Landing Platform 8, thank you.** " "Wait...wha..." I was surprised. But then again, why should I be? We knew nothing of our alien allies. Maybe they come earlier than their deadline. Whatever. I quickly exited my room and headed toward the elevator down, with Rouge and Omega following behind. "Rather early, isn't he?" Rouge pointed out. "Indeed," I answered, "but he's here anyway, might as well head up. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can start helping the commander." After heading down to level 3 of the base, we exited the elevator, walked into a large interior space filled with jet fighters, cargo crates, flying shuttles, gas tanks, and regular military tanks. We took a left and walked from inside to outside onto the landing pad. The huge wall that serves as a door falls forward providing a landing platform. Pretty nifty. Anyway, we casually strided up to the Commander, Snively, Agent Garnet, and even the President himself, and stood side by side, awaiting our ambassador. "Do you see him? 'Cus I sure as heck can't." Rouge said impatiently. The commander quietly hushed her and pointed toward a tiny speck coming from the west. It disappeared for a second behind some clouds, but came back within a few minutes after the clouds moved on. The closer it got, the more of its shape formed out. It was a perfect ivory colored isosceles triangle, and...that was it. Seemed rather blank and ordinary for a spaceship, star fighter, etc. It came closer, and closer, but the closer it got, the more off-course it looked. "Erm...Commander?" Agent Garnet spoke up. "Is our visitor, supposed, to be heading _straight_ at us?" "Well of course, Agent, how else would it land here?" Snively said smartly. Commander Tower said nothing, but instead his face grew increasingly concerned. "He's seemingly aiming to crash straight into us." Everyone including me backed up a few feet. Then some more. Then started hastened walking toward the interior of the hangar.

The triangle kept coming closer and closer, seemingly on a suicide mission to crash straight into the hangar. The commander yelled suddenly, "EVERYONE GET BACK!" Snively then screeched, "Brace for impact!", huddling under a small box. It's crashing almost imminent, I counted down in my head the seconds before impact. 5...4...3...2...1...

[ **1** ]: The team of three that Shadow, Rouge, and Omega comprise of.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
